


Geniuses

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the rare pair prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geniuses

Boris runs both his hands through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. He does it on purpose because he knows Jacob hates it.

Jacob, with his immaculate hair and immaculate shoes, immaculate suit and immaculate accent.

Boris snorts. Jacob, the toriest Tory to ever tory. But he is his and that's all that counts.

If two people ever could be described as being like fire and water, Boris and Jacob were the textbook exhibit. Fire and water, neat and chaotic, rough and crystal clear.

What they both are though is brilliant and that's why it works. Their brilliance is of a different kind and permeates several layers of the world.

So, primarily, their attraction isn't a physical one but Boris takes care of that part. Jacob, who would never admit to it, yearns for those rare moments of complete dispersion. And Boris gets that, without Jacob having to say a word.

That's why he sits here, legs crossed, on a dirty wall. Ruffling his own hair and waiting for Jacob to arrive. Jacob, who will look at him over his glasses with a glint in his eyes. Who will scold him but laugh at the same time. Who will flatten Boris's hair and straighten his tie and, when they're home, will recite a classic until he can't speak anymore. Because of Boris. Who is fucking him. Hard.


End file.
